bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Celery Night Fever
Celery Night Fever is the forty-ninth episode of VeggieTales. Plot The countertop opens with Bob and Larry as usual, but then gets interrupted when Jimmy and Jerry barge in. Characters *Bob the Tomato/Dennis *Larry the Cucumber/Lanny *Laura Carrot *Archibald Asparagus *Khalil *Junior Asparagus *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Bruce Onion *Petunia Rhubarb *Grandpa George *Turnips *Scooter (Tourist and Mr. Mcneillie) (Cameo) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Together *Checkmarks *''Silly Songs with Larry'': Perfect Puppy *Feel the Beat *How It Used to Be *Tear It Down *What Have We Learned Fun Facts Trivia *This marks the first episode of Laura's redesign. *This is one of the few VeggieTales episodes not to have music composed by Kurt Heinecke. *Guessing that the events the Groovy Brothers broke up happened in 1975, and it was 38 years ago at the time, then the episode takes place at least in 2013. Which is about a year before it was released. *There were a few differences between the pre-production and the final. **Lanny was originally going to have a brown wig. *This episode is dedicated to Eric Garner. *This is the last episode that Lisa Vischer voices Junior, as well as the last episode that Cydney Trent voices Petunia; they were succeeded in both roles by Tress MacNeille starting in Noah's Ark until The Best Christmas Gift when Vischer returned to the role of Junior and Kira Buckland succeeded MacNeille as Petunia. *This marks Khalil and Grandpa George's last appearances to date. *This is also the last episode to have someone else singing the What Have We Learned Song. *This is the last episode to feature Jimmy and Jerry on the countertop. The first was King George and the Ducky. *After 24 years, Junior wears his yellow hat for the last time. as well as the last episode to feature Junior with his white and red striped collar shirt. The first time he wore that shirt was Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. *This marks Junior's last appearance in his original 1993 design to date. *This is also the last episode to feature Junior with clothing. *This marks Laura's last appearance with her freckles and her original 1995 design of her eyes to date. *This episode also marks the return of Laura's freckles and this is the first time Laura is seen with her freckles since Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. This is also the last time Laura wears glasses. Remarks *Despite Phil Vischer's wishes not to use magic on the show, Lanny did perform some in the episode. *Junior's yawn is the same yawn sound used back in Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. *This is one of the few episodes the Silly Song appears in one-third of the run. *The drawing Junior drew of Laura, in the beginning, was in her previous design. *The DVD cover states it's around 45 minutes. But the entire episode runtime is 52. However, if you remove the runtime from the opening, Silly Song, and credits altogether, it's actually 45 minutes. Inside References *The lesson is the same one from God Wants Me to Forgive Them. *This is the third time Bob and Larry had a written email since Larry-Boy's first episode. *Jimmy and Jerry are mad when Larry ate their pie. *Lanny and Dennis say it's been 38 years since the Groovy Brothers broke up. *Junior said he'll spray Bruce with anti-gravity spray is similar to what he did with Gourdon in Bully Trouble. *One of the photos in Laura's scrapbook is Mr. Sly from Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly. *The way Lanny treated his old friend is similar to Sheerluck and Watson's relationship. *This is the first episode Khail is one of the main characters in VeggieTales since Pistachio. *Jimmy and Jerry made a reference to the LarryBoy theme song when they said "Out of sight" and "Dynomite". *Almost all the songs Lanny performed in his solo career is the entire catalogue of veggie songs (mostly Silly Songs). This included: **Love My Lips **The Song of the Cebú **His Cheeseburger **Pizza Angel **Sneeze if You Need To! **The Hopperena **Donuts for Benny **Goodnight Junior **Schoolhouse Polka **Astonishing Wigs! **Bubble Rap **Lost Puppies **The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything **Do the Moo Shoo **My Day **Love Your Neighbor **I'm So Blue **Busy, Busy **Belly Button **Endangered Love Real-World References *The episode's title is a spoof on the 1977 film Saturday Night Fever. *The entire story plot is similar to the 2011 Muppets Movie, in which the main character tries to reunite an old band back together so they can save a historic landmark from being torn up by a rich tycoon. *The second record album in the credits is based on the Beatles' Abbey Road. *This song "Together" is a parody of the songs "Wannabe" by Spice Girls and "Stayin' Alive" by The Bee Gees. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus Category:Episodes focusing on Laura Carrot Category:Episodes focusing on Archibald Asparagus Category:2010s VeggieTales Episodes